


For You

by lil_shit99



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_shit99/pseuds/lil_shit99
Summary: “Cross my heart and hope to live, for you.”Always, until the day I die; in the hand of others or yours.-Kim Yongsun, Solar.





	1. stay alive.

The red full moon shone brightly in the dark sky, no stars visible, just some thin clouds accompanied it. Yongsun dragged the sheer curtains away and stepped onto the balcony, eyes closing as the wind carressed her face and blonde hair away. She had her hair in a tight ponytail-braid and wore a tight-fitting long sleeved black turtleneck, a fluffy blanket settled on her shoulder, and a pair of her nicest black trousers that fit her nicely. She turned around to the dimly-lit bedroom, seeing a certain orange-haired girl stood behind her in her satin pyjamas. The girl wore her smile, which make her nose scrunched up and her eyes twinkled, on her pale pink lips. Yongsun smiled back and took off the fluffy blanket from her shoulder to cover the other.

“You have to wear thicker pyjamas, Byulyi,” the blonde fussed softly, “it’s still cold in Spring.”

The said girl just chuckled at the older’s fussing and coughed lightly. Yongsun’s brows burrowed but she let the younger stood beside her on the balcony, leaning her front on the golden railing. Yongsun tightened the blanket around the other’s form before following the other to lean on the railing. The two of them were swallowed in silence before Byulyi finally broke it.

“You have some assignments tonight?” she asked, her shoulder-length hair being played by the wind. Yongsun didn’t answer, never have to, and just stared at the koi pond underneath them. Byulyi took a glance at her older childhood friend and nodded in understanding; she had known that Yongsun despised her _work_ and being a hitman (or a hit _woman_?), to be exact. But, she did it anyway, for the sake of the two of them.

For the sake of Moon Byulyi.

The wind went harder and shook the lighter branches of the huge and old peach tree beside the koi pond. Yongsun sighed and looked upwards, whispering under her breath, “It’s time.” She looked towards Byulyi, who looked at her with the same earnest and genuine smile, and smiled. Byulyi smiled wider, almost playful, “Remember our promise?”

The older rolled her eyes and began climbing the railing, the moonlight made her already golden locks more gold, “You always tell me anyway if I have assignments, so of course I remember.” Byulyi laughed and stood between Yongsun’s legs, her eyes sparkled brightly against her pale feature. Yongsun face softened and she made a gesture of crossing her heart, “Cross my heart and hope to live, _for you_.”

With that said, Byulyi took Yongsun’s hand and scraped a kiss on the back of it. Yongsun watched her closely and smiled gently at her sick best friend, before pushing her gently and playfully, “You are always so greasy, Byulyi.” Byulyi laughed and let go of the older’s hand, stepping back and tightened the blanket across her shaky shoulder, “Go and finish your assignments, Solar. I will be sleeping when you came back.”

There was a dangerous glint in Yongsun’s light brown eyes as she stood on the thin railing, unafraid and beautiful, _always so beautiful_ , “You better be, Byulyi.” And she vanished as she swung herself down. Byulyi closed the balcony’s door and slid into the duvet, smelling citrusy (hers) and of lavender with a hint of milk (Yongsun’s). She tightened the blanket, Yongsun’s beloved, around her shoulder, wanting to drown herself with the bearer of her heart’s scent.

“Please stay alive,” she whispered when the heaviness of sleep and worry began to cloud her mind.

* * *

The smell of death clung to her very being, but she found herself craving for it; instead loathing it like she hated the profession she had chosen. The reason being of her sick beloved childhood friend, that had slept when she arrived, and of her own competence as a killing machine with cold blood. Her agency, the one agency that made what of her today, loved her as their most effective paid assassin.

They paid her nicely, though, so there’s that.

She slipped all of her clothes and dumped it onto her ‘work’ clothes piled, away from the shared laundry basket. The throw knives she treasured went into the sink, some bathed with blood, and her silenced pistol on the counter beside the sink, she would wipe it this noon if they had no reasons to be out. She pulled her blonde hair from the braid and let it flow. There were some splatches of blood on her cheeks and hair that she found disgusting.

She stepped into the shower cabinet and turned on the warm water. The blood came off from her hand when she stepped into the water. Reaching for her most favored foamed lavender shampoo, she took an average amount of foam and scrubbed it into her scalp and hair. The blood went off and she relaxed against the warmth and lavender scent, letting the two wash over her. She took her red loofah and splattered some of her goat milk shower gel to wash her body.

She soaked her throwing knives with warm water and covered her body with her own robe, there’s a tiny sun embroidered in her left chest and her name written in cursive on the back. She pulled out the hairdryer and dried hers until half-dry, decided to braid her hair in two big, loose braids. Turning off the lights and stepping out from the bathroom, she looked at the window; dawn arrived.

She looked to the bedroom’s door, left ajar for her, but walked towards the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. She drank in two big gulps and took a bowl of strawberries to make her stomach shut up before she had her well-deserved sleep. Her phone chimed from the living room, she didn’t fetch it, already knowing who had texted her; her payment with a word of praise had arrived, always.

She washed the glass and bowl, rinsing and placing them into the dryer. Yongsun dragged her feet across the wooden floor, pausing to examine the framed photo of two women with brown hair smiling widely, and smiled while brushing the invincible dust on it. She placed the photo on the counter above their television and walked into the bedroom.

Byulyi slept with soft snores on her back, the duvet scattered around her, and Yongsun caught her prized blanket in the younger’s embrace. She chuckled silently and opened the wardrobe to take her set of cotton pyjamas with long sleeve and shorts. The robe was hung behind the door and she slipped beside Byulyi, pulling the sheets to the younger’s chin, before settling and curling beside the taller in a fetal position.

She closed her eyes with scent of her victims’ blood and the sight of their lifeless bodies shadowing, she decided that it was not that bad.

* * *

They went out to grab lunch.                                        

The sun shined but the wind picked up its speed and the coldness it brought, it was 12 o’clock. It supposed to be sunny, _not_ windy. Yongsun was pulled from the bed by her strawberry-haired friend and whined but obliged when Byulyi pouted. The younger regretted when Yongsun began fussing about her clothes being thin and _you will have a cold!_ She stopped fussing when finally Byulyi whipped out her most thick trench coat and tripled her inner clothes, the older smiled like a proud mama.

They ate at their ex-junior’s cafe, her named was Jung Wheein, and Solar’s co-worker, Ahn Hyejin ( _Hwasa_ ), as the co-owner. The place was called Luncheon and placed strategically near the shopping center. The four of them conversed about their current life, not mentioning any night works, and laughed at Wheein’s yelling on their workers’ antic.

They came home, exhausted but with traces of laugh on their faces, and threw themselves on their creme sofa. They turned off the television and watched old cartoons with a bowl of fruit loops between them. Yongsun asked about Byulyi’s work and Byulyi answered, they stayed like that for a few hours before Yongsun’s phone suddenly started beeping in a familiar tone.

Byulyi’s brows burrowed and looked at Yongsun, “Why would Boss call you? Yesterday was your assignment day, right?” Yongsun stood up and shrugged, “I don’t know, too, but I suppose I have to take it. Unless I want to face his rage.”

Byulyi nodded and focused her eyes back to the cartoon playing on the television, laughing when Tom fell for Jerry’s trap. Yongsun went to their bedroom, dimly lit, and sat on their fluffy bed before tapping the answer icon, “Boss.”

_“Solar, will you go to my office at ten tonight?”_

* * *

_“Your next target will be Moon Byulyi. The clients are Mr. Moon Baeji and Mrs. Park Chaerin.”_

Yongsun rammed her right foot to the brake and put her head on her left tricep, gripping the steering wheel tightly. She tried to even her harsh breathing as she leaned on the headrest behind her, closing her eyes as she felt herself tettering into the dark of her mind. She was half-grateful the road was empty and half-wished she had accepted Hwasa’s– _Hyejin’s_ offer to sit in her office. She wanted to scream, but opting to just mutter some profanities.

She had been driving wildly and the clock just pressed into one o’clock, there were twenty-three miscalls from Byulyi and some messages. She didn’t take her phone and started her car again, going into one of the places that, _hopefully_ , would clear her mind that she hadn’t told anyone, even Byuyi. She parked her car in front of an empty half-made building and went out from her car, locking it. The sky was dark, full of dark clouds, but she could see the full moon, a little bit shadowy but it’s there.

And honestly, she could go for a kill.

She walked towards the building and climbed up the half-made stairs from concrete until she reached the highest point. She let the wind played her blonde locks and didn’t mind the coldness it brought. She sat down, letting her legs dangled dangerously at the height, and tipped her head back, uncaring. She closed her eyes and recalled the earlier meeting;

_“Byulyi’s..parents?” she asked, frowning. “Why would they?”_

_Boss cracked his knuckles and leaned back to the softness of his chair. He was handsome while in his mid-thirties and his fashion sense was great, but his mind was too complicated and had too much maze. Yongsun didn’t back down from his stare and he sighed, knowing completely that the target was his best hacker and the best-friend of his most favored assassin. He sighed then, “They wanted her not to tinker with the information she had about their companies.”_

_Yongsun tightened her fist, her knuckles went white, “She wouldn’t. You know, she wouldn’t. They had kicked her out from the household a long time ago and they were worried_ now _?”_

_“Solar,” Boss called her, his voice an octave lower and cold. “I’m asking you before, how long I will have to wait until you kill her?”_

_Yongsun gritted her teeth, body tense and eyes refused to look at Boss, “Two days.”_

_Boss nodded and ushered her out._

* * *

When she came home at two in the morning, she found Byulyi splayed on the couch with her fuzzy blanket around her. Yongsun smiled at the sight and slid her hands behind the younger’s back and the back of her bony knees, noting the lightness of the other’s body. She pushed the bedroom’s door gently with her back and tucked the other into their shared bed, Byulyi stirred then and opened her eyes hazily.

“You’re back, _Unnie_ ,” she whispered, smiling with her usual scrunched of her nose. Yongsun nodded and combed her orange hair with careful fingers, “I am, now go back to sleep again, hm? I will be here when you opened your eyes.”

Byulyi nodded and closed her eyes again, knocked in a few seconds by the sound of her soft snores. Yongsun stood up and sighed, combing her hair back before stepping out to take a shower.

 _Two days_.

 


	2. two against the world.

Yongsun could never keep a secret from Byulyi and she damn knew it.

The moment they had been awake enough, Byulyi questioned her because she knew that Boss wouldn’t keep her that long; he was always so clipped. Yongsun didn’t answer and pushed around at her food, a habit she does when something was wrong, and diverted the question. The younger could smell the weirdness but let her get away, telling her that Wheein had been a perfect companion of hers when she had gone. Byulyi babbled away again about a certain movie she would want to watch together, momentarily forgetting about her worry, Yongsun sighed a huff of relief.

The second thing that gave Yongsun away was the fact that she guarded her _work_ phone at all cost, with passwords that Byulyi didn’t know and bringing the small gadget with her anywhere. Yongsun wasn’t one to have her stuffs guarded to that extend. Sure, she had some things that she kept to herself, but that ‘things’ were always what Byulyi had known first thing first; apparently not this, though.

They played cat and mouse around each other with Yongsun constantly stepping on fragile ice and Byulyi tugging along with fire on her heels.

Finally, Byulyi had enough and crashed to Wheein’s studio apartment without her phone and threatened the poor girl not to say anything to the oldest of the group, even if she coughed brazenly and reeling over. Hyejin, though, didn’t faze and just looked to her, stoic face but there was worried washed over her eyes, as she called Yongsun that _your dear best friend is dry heaving know and probably a breath away from Death himself._

They caught the blonde with teary eyes and pale lips and wind-messy curtain of hair, looking like she just ran the whole two kilos from the apartment she shared with Byulyi all the way; which she did as she told when the youngest cleaned the cuts she had. They had a tear-induced fight that _Hyejin_ instantly put an end by sitting the both of them and shouted to _just make up already, what the fuck!_

Yongsun finally told them everything with tears flowing freely on her cheeks and hiccups racked her slim and lithe body, packed with muscles that concealed themselves within her fair skin and small body. It was a shocking to all of them, Byulyi especially. For the orange-haired, it was the very few times she had seen Yongsun this upset rather than the fact that her parents wanted her dead; she did know some of the illegal things her parents had done over the years, concealing them with their empire of dwelling in electronics.

They went silent for awhile, Yongsun melted in Byulyi’s embrace and just knocked out cold of worried. The three looked at the oldest, frowning at the creased between the blonde’s brows. The orange-haired looked at her pitifully, combing the stray locks away from the oldest face. Hyejin stood up then, drawing a breath as she shuffled to the kitchenette to grab a glass of water for her, and Wheein sat with folded legs, watching the steady movements of Yongsun’s chest; _in, out, in, out_.

Hyejin tapped her chin, her eyes watching the worry knot on Byulyi’s forehead as the older combed Yongsun’s blonde hair with so much care that she held. Hyejin noticed the creak inside her heart for the two, Yongsun’s constant care for Byulyi was a care felt by siblings but Byulyi’s care was that of a lover. She sighed and leaned her head on Wheein’s shoulder, their shoulders knocking.

Wheein just shifted at the warm weight of her friend and finally asked, “What do you want to do, Byulyi- _unnie_? We know Yongsun- _unnie_ well enough to know what she will do.”

Byulyi nodded, her eyes still settled at the blonde on her lap, and answered, “And I’ll do anything for her, you know that too.” There was a ghost of smile on her lips as she saw the frown eased into a comfortable one on Yongsun’s face.

They went silent again and Hyejin slumped further, closing her eyes, because she knew what it meant; Byulyi was more than willing to die at the hands of her own beloved.

* * *

 

“I have an idea.”

It was Wheein, her eyes glittery beneath the lights. She licked her dry lips when two pair of eyes looking at her, glancing at a knocked out Yongsun on Byulyi’s lap. The silence was weighing on her, stretching as Hyejin and Byulyi waited for her to say anything. Wheein straightened her back, coughing once, but still inside Hyejin’s personal bubble, knocking their shoulder as a form of reassurance. Wheein smacked her lips and eyed one of the pillow on her lap, following the intricate motives of plants, “It’s kind of crazy and impulsive.”

Hyejin looked at her best friend’s hands, squeezing the pillow on her lap in order to calm her nerves. She looked at her own hands, tanner than her friend’s with long red nails that she loved to groom once in a while, they’re not her wisest decision when she had a work involving blood and other bodily fluid; but she managed. She shoved down her pride and slithered her hand to take Wheein’s, squeezing it gently to give her a tad of her confident. She grinned when Wheein caught her eyes.

Byulyi saw the exchange and smiled softly, her fingers combed through Yongsun’s tresses unconsciously with ease. She recalled the days with Yongsun in her embrace, ear pressing on her chest, lying on their crème sofa while the older humming a melody with her in harmony. She sighed and looked down towards the girl who had her around her pinky, sighing when the other unconsciously snuggled to her stomach and sniffled a little loudly before settling back to snoring with opened mouth.

“Well,” she started again, leaning against the sofa behind her. “Hit me.”

* * *

 

The moment Yongsun was sober enough, they told her; well, Wheein and Hyejin, Byulyi just shrugged but she knew Yongsun’s answer to their suggestion.

She looked at them with wide eyes, Byulyi massaging her tense shoulders but didn’t say anything, “You suggested we _what_?!” Yongsun blinked twice before she erupted, babbling in high-pitched noise that sounded like a one-day-old kitten trying its best to meow. The youngster just looked at her, Hyejin with bored look and Wheein with exasperated look.

Byulyi finally decided to turn Yogsun’s face around to her and engulfed the older’s lips with hers. She could make out Wheein’s gasp and Hyejin’s low whistle, but her eyes trained at the widening of Yongsun’s brown eyes and the flush that began to bloom from her cheeks. The lips against hers– _oh, how long had she thought of this_ –stiffened but she could feel Yongsun relaxing and finally closing her eyes, kissing her back with the same gentleness that Yongsun always emits.

When they finally separated, Byulyi was smiling and tucking a stray lock behind the older’s pierced ear, slithering a thumb across the diamond stud she gifted Yongsun on her last birthday, “Calmer?” She examined Yongsun, her eyes downcast and the flush spread to her slender neck. The oldest started to mumble and Byulyi’s heart started to sink minutes to minutes.

Yongsun smelled it, _of course_.

“Hey, hey, _hey_ ,” Yongsun cupped the younger’s face with determined eyes, “I’m not regretting this, okay? It’s just a little surprising.” She threw a glare when she heard Hyejin’s snort but instantly focusing on the orange-haired girl in front of her, “You know me, Byulyi-ya, am not the brightest at detecting feelings. Remember Eric?”

Byulyi’s eyes lit at the mentioned name and leaned into Yongsun’s touch. Yongsun smiled and leaned her forehead into the other’s, nose nuzzling into each other’s to find comfort, “We will think about this later because I have to consider the ups and downs of this plan. But rest assured, I think my feeling is on the same page as yours.”

Byulyi accepted it as she melted into Yongsun’s embrace.

Hyejin clapped her hands together, pulling the shortest’ head to lay on her shoulder, “Now, _plans_?”

* * *

 

The phone rang noisily that made her pull away from sleep annoyed. Her face contorted in a way that made her nose dimples showed endearingly. She blinked, letting her eyes to be accustomed to her surrounding–there’s a brown table with two chairs across in front of the bed, sunlight was filtered by the light green curtain, and there was a warm lump pressing beside her. The now brunette carefully extracted her numb arm from under the warm lump, stiffened when the lump moved a little and eventually stopped.

The woman sighed and crinkled her eye in annoyance at the ringing from beside her. With one arm covering her eyes, she blindly reached to her phone and answered the call with her raspy voice. She heard a familiar bubbly and full of excitement voice from across, seemingly talking to another person before talking to her again in a loud manner, _“Byulyi-_ unnie _!!”_

Byulyi couldn’t help but smile at the excited voice of her younger friend but still answered in a clip tone that sounded annoyed. She thought that Wheein was probably too into her news because she didn’t hear any protests from the younger, so she didn’t comment either. Byulyi let Wheein babbled about her life and work with Hyejin; because the youngest of the group was fired after The Accident had happened.

The brunette peeled a little of the blanket from the lump, enough for a head full of orange hair popped out and about. She combed a hand through the thick tresses of her partner, undoing some knots with her nimble fingers. Wheein was babbling through her life with Hyejin beside her, they lived together after the so-called ‘incident’ a couple of years ago. Byulyi smiled recalling all the shits they had done, crinkling her nose a little as the image of a handsome man smiling and bowing at her while the building was on fire.

“Byulyi?”

She looked to her left and smiled adoringly at the orange-haired woman beside her, “Morning, Love.” The woman smiled back, a little groggy from the harsh sunlight but leaned up to give Byulyi a peck on her lips as a morning greeting. Byulyi forgot for the fact that Wheein had gone silent and dove to give her lover a single kiss full of passion, spurred by the visible bite marks on the other’s neck.

“Ew! We can hear you two smooching! Stop it!” it was Hyejin’s voice that made them laugh into each other’s mouth. Byulyi gave her phone to Yongsun, mouthing that she wanted to make some tea for the two of them, and went off with just a huge shirt covering her body. Yongsun planted the phone to her ear, sitting on the bed as she pulled the duvet to cover her naked body, “Morning you two!”

“Yongsun- _unnie_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE SUPER-DUPER LATE UPDATE Y'ALL!!!!!!
> 
> i almost quit this story because how i dont have any idea how this should end (but this chapter is so poorly done, too, so im really sorry because of that). the middle part has a really huge gap, i have the idea on how i wanna go but i dont know HO to write it. because of that, you can imagine what happen and maybe i will re-write this again but idk when.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm planning on writing the background story of solar and moonbyul, wdyt?


End file.
